wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Lark'Ta Sept
Lark'Ta Sept is a small Tau Sept under the command of Commander Shadowsky that has in recent times significantly expanded the Tau Empire. They are believed to have a admiration of the Farsight Enclaves and hundreds of the Septs warriors have left to join this breakaway group and many in the Sept believe it is only a matter of time before Commander Shadowsky defects with the entirety of his warriors. They are known to Imperial Forces mainly for their use of large numbers of Fire Warriors and a total lack of Kroot Warriors. They are currently engaged in a protracted war with the Ash Scorpions Space Marine Chapter as they seek to expand the Tau Empire, however since the opening of the Great Rift the two sides have put aside their differences and formed a temporary truce and have even fought alongside each other on several occasions, most notably during the Battle of the Iron Field fighting against the Death Guard and although fighting has yet to resume between the 2 factions the tau believe it is only a matter of time before the humans renege on the truce between them and begin the war again, something they have been training for relentlessly. History The Lark'Ta Sept is a young and eager Sept that was founded only 50 years before the dawn of the 42nd millennium. What little Information available to the Imperium stems from fighting against the Ash Scorpions. The first engagement between Imperial forces and the Lark'Ta occurred in the Colov System as the Lark'Ta invaded and attempted to bring the world of Colov III into the Empire, the world had already been given the chance to join the greater good but against the opinion of the majority of the population the planetary governor refused and in a great betrayal ordered the diplomats executed, war was now inevitable and soon a major Tau fleet had entered the system. Landing in force the Tau moved quickly to secure strategic points across the planet, almost the entire population willingly followed the Tau and joined the Empire, isolated pockets of PDF resisted but were defeated by discipline volleys of pulse fire and hugely powerful railguns which decimated the Leman Russ battle tanks of the Imperial forces. All resistance was crushed by the 4th day and soon the populace were devoted in their belief in the greater good. Unknown to the Tau was that before the final capitulation the planetary governor had fled off-world before escaping into the Warp and out of reach of the Tau who have no knowledge of the Warp. Fleeing further into Imperial Space he was able to convince Imperial forces that the Tau had attacked without warning and also confirmed that the populace had willingly joined the Tau. Organising an Imperial retribution fleet the planetary governor set off to return to his world, the fleet was soon joined by 4 Companies from the Ash Scorpions who had arrived in response to a previous request for aid and now joined the retribution fleet. Four months to the day that the Tau invaded the Imperial Fleet broke from the Warp into the Colov system, the Tau forces attempted to converse with the Imperials but deceived by the Governors lies the fleet opened fire on the Tau and battle was soon joined but the Tau fleet was small and was unable to cope with the Imperial warships and were soon defeated and scattered to the edges of the system. The Ash Scorpions as is their way soon brought the battle to the surface and where they were greeted by massive amounts of firepower not just from the Tau but also the human populace but their numbers were just top few to stave off an attack from 400 Astartes and the Tau began surrendering in droves as the Imperials set about the reclamation of their world. Events began to unfold however as the Astartes Captain learned of the Governors lies, believing the war could've been avoided had the Governor shown restraint and unwilling to further involve themselves in the governors plans he and his men left the world to to the Governor and the newly arrived Inquisition. As for the fate of the world the Inquisition decided that it was beyond redemption, the populace that were now to dedicated to the Greater Good were soon shipped off to prison planets an penal regiments and the surviving Tau forces were executed. The Ash Scorpions that reclaimed the world would later go on to play a major part in the escalating war with the Tau. As for the Planetary Governor his world had been reclaimed, but he himself was deemed incompetent and sent to a penal world for his stupidity and arrogance that had cost the Imperium dear. The Lark'Ta sept would also play a significant part in the coming war. Notable Campaigns *'Battle of Tofel (988-994.M41)' - A Major Battle against the Ork that devastated the Sept and would have destroyed it were it not for the actions of Shadowsky. *'Battle of the Iron Field (084.M42)' - A battle against the Death Guard, fighting alongside the Ash Scorpions the Lark'Ta suffered heavy casualties and were forced to abandon the world to the Death Guard, over 4,000 Fire Warriors were confirmed to have fallen during the fighting. The World was claimed for Nurgle and turned into hellish place where the dead no longer stay dead and the Tau of the Lark'Ta Sept had learned a sobering lesson about the true nature of the Galaxy. Organisation The Sept is known for it's almost total reliance on Fire Warriors and lack of Kroot. They first set out to expand the Tau Empire and Captured the World of Tofel from the Ork inhabitants. The fighting on the world lasted almost 7 years and cost the Sept thousands of dead and would almost certain have resulted in defeat were it not for the actions of Shadowsky who in battle after battle was able defeat the Orks and eventually drive them into the mountains where they were mercilessly hunted down by Stealth squads and Vespid mercenary's. As Tau they are extraordinarily gifted at ranged war but differ in that they have no dedicated close-combat troops having no kroot to call upon but they do have Vespid troops that are left over from their attack on Tofel World Their Homeworld of Tofel is located on the outskirts of the Tau Empire and is typical of most Tau worlds consisting of forests, oceans and mountain ranges. The mountains of the western continent has a large Vespid city high in it's peaks and the Tau themselves live in the forests of both continents. Sept Symbol The Lark'Ta symbol is a semicircle with an axe head beneath, some Imperials have noticed a close similarity to a mushroom cloud, perhaps the Sept witnessed these devastating weapons in use sometime in their past. Notable Members Commander Shadowsky- Shadowsky is a gifted tactician who has used the lack of diversity in his Sept to create an army that embraces its shortcomings. Notable Quotes By: Feel free to add your own About: Category:Tau Category:Tau Septs Category:Xenos